Eres lo único en mi mente
by Darcyi
Summary: y entonces de un instante a otro dejo de sentirla. -Rey- sale de mis labios como un susurro ¿porque lo hiciste? me cuestiona con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Preguntas porque?, suelto un bufido solo para responder porque te amo.
1. REGRESA A MÍ

Que tal a todas las lectoras, primero gracias pro darse el tiempo y leer esto que originalmente seria un One shot, sooo, resulta que habra unas cuantas partes más pues quienes me han seguido, saben que me encanta manejar la clasificación M con estos dos.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para desahogar la tristeza en que me sumergí por un rato, se preguntaran porque, bueno probablemente a todas nos paso, soo, no soy la excepción a la regla, perder a un personaje como Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo, fue triste ¿Porque? bueno aunque sabia que podria morir, porque aun cuando según te preparas para ello, nunca lo estas, nunca, la forma en que se fue , fue hermosa, Ben siempre estuvo en conflicto, en medio de el hizo muchisimas cosas malas que no serian perdonadas facilmente en una nueva republica muchos querrán su cabeza, eso era seguro, sin embargo, su ultimo acto de amor, con sus ultimas fuerzas salvo al amor de su vida, a la única persona con la que tenia un lazo después de sus padres, es por eso, que aun cuando se que muchos proclaman que su muerte era algo inevitable, yo aun me resisto, había otros caminos, podría haber vivido una vida con Rey a su lado lidiando con todo lo que hizo y luchando dia a dia por ser mejor, pero bueno, ese fue el final que nos dieron y me cago ALV que todo pasara tan rápido apenas y lo pude procesar fue como AWWWSSS...OHHHH ¿QUE?! eso no se hace así no se juega con el corazón de una dama.

Lo siento espero no me odien pero, bueno este espacio siempre permite finales alternativos ¿O No?.

Nota: escribí con mucho cariño para todas las amantes de esta pareja, aun me cuesta omitir el nombre de Kylo Ren ( la verdad se me hace un nombre tan imponente y genial) pero, bueno, suelo escribir únicamente oneshot porque la verdad apesto, a veces tienes tantas ideas que se ven genial en tu cabeza pero no tan bien al plasmarlas, por lo que prefiero iniciar y terminar las cosas.

Sin embargo esta vez, creo que me emocione demasiado soo terminará siendo un Three-Shot probablemente

De verdad espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ustedes

**KYLO REN POV**

Escucho el sonido del sable de luz de mi madre impactándose con el de Luke, no puedo mover mi cuerpo, intento con desesperación aferrarme a las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedan… y entonces de un instante a otro dejo de sentirla.

-Rey- sale de mis labios como un susurro.

La desesperación rápidamente me invade, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando_, no ahora por favor_, me digo una y otra vez mientras abro mis ojos con dificultad, todo es negro, veo como los cielos oscuros se encuentran llenos del color anaranjado resultado de las explosiones masivas, todo a mi alrededor continua cayéndose a pedazos, se ve como si aquello fuera una más de mis pesadillas, sin embargo, recuerdo que no lo es, no la siento a través de la fuerza, logro sentarme con dificultad, coloco las manos a mis costados intentando ponerme de pie , siento una punzada en mi parte izquierda e inevitablemente llevo mi mano en un reflejo de ejercer presión en la parte que causa dolor, estoy al borde de la desesperación, necesito llegar a ella, se me está acabando el tiempo.

Finalmente, en medio de toda la impotencia que me invade logro ponerme de pie, nada más importa, comienzo a avanzar para finalmente llegar al borde del barranco, _debo escalar para llegar a ella_ pienso mientras continuo avanzando trato de dejar de pensar en el dolor y asciendo, con cada movimiento, con cada centímetro que avanzo, siento cada vez más y más como su presencia en este plano comienza a ausentarse, sé que debo ser más veloz, lose y finalmente llego al borde de la superficie donde me está esperando.

-Rey- la llamo nuevamente con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia lo exhausto que me encuentro, debo detenerla, solo unos segundos más, necesito verla, camino a paso apresurado, con torpezas mientras el dolor me invade y detiene mi paso haciéndome caer de rodillas sobre los suelos, me pongo de pie nuevamente mientras llevo mi mano derecha a la parte baja de mi abdomen izquierdo donde se concentra el dolor, a cada paso que doy, cada centímetro que me acerco a ella hace inevitable que ese sentimiento de miedo, terror y desesperación se apodere de mí, la veo… definitivamente ese…es su… su cuerpo.

Me dejo caer sobre aquella fría superficie mientras observo su cuerpo sin vida, no, esto no es real, esto no puede estar pasado…esta no eres tú. Tomó su cuerpo entre mis brazos, definitivamente lo que veo ahora no es la realidad, observo su rostro inexpresivo, sus orbes castaños sin luz alguna y su piel del color de la arena pálida, _Rey tú no puedes estar_… ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase en mis pensamientos, acuno su cuerpo con fuerza en mi pecho mientras siento cómo su mejilla roza con mi barbilla, una presión de alberga en las profundidades de mi pecho y ese sentimiento de desesperación se vuelve más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa, mi vista comienza a volverse borrosa, entonces lo pienso _" no de nuevo por favor, no puedo perderte a ti…"_ y lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que hizo en Endor.

Separo su cuerpo del mío y observo su rostro frío e inexpresivo una última vez, _"Se lo que tengo que hacer, sé que tengo la fuerza para hacerlo"_ llevo mi mano izquierda a su abdomen, cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, entonces… recuerdo la primera vez que la vi.

**Flash Back**

-la chica de la que eh escuchado tanto hablar- digo mientras la observo huir de mí, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por ella, entonces decido seguirla porque sé que tiene algo que trato de encontrar con desesperación_, " por lo menos será más divertido que tratar con un droide"_ pienso.

La observo mientras continua inconsciente, he pedido que me dejen a solas con ellas, nunca eh necesitado a nadie para realizar la extracción de información, pero ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella puede estar tan tranquila en una situación como esta?, observo con detenimiento su rostro, luce muy joven, sus pestañas son largas y sus mejillas tienen matices de un color rozados, sus pómulos son un poco pronunciados, parecen estar adornados con pequeñas pecas casi invisibles, imperceptibles a menos que tengas cercanía tal como la que tengo yo ahora y …sus labios…, llevo mi mano enguantada a su rostro con una intención que desconozco, sin embargo, justo en ese instante comienza a moverse, finalmente abre sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde Estoy? -pregunta con un tono de voz temeroso y defensivo mientras observa lo que hay a su alrededor

\- Eres mi invitada- respondo de inmediato mientras sus ojos retadores buscando los míos bajo el casco que resguarda mi rostro, _"Con ella está bien" _pienso_._

-tu sabes que puedo tomar lo que sea que quiera- le recuerdo mientras observo como sus orbes avellanos se cristalizan "_tiene miedo_", me acerco a ella, sé que no me dará nada de manera voluntaria y entonces lo siento….

Soledad…miedo…por la noche esos sueños…desesperación.

Me encuentro en silencio, pensando… pensando en lo que paso en la Base Starkiller, ella… una simple chatarrera sensible a la fuerza y no solo eso, el sable respondió a su llamado y no al mío, comienzo a sentir una extraña sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo, como si alguien me estuviera observando, entonces aparece frente a mi… no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, esto parece una mala jugada del destino y entonces su vista finalmente se encuentra con la mía…decide dispararme, juro por la fuerza haber sentido como aquel disparo del bláster impactaba sobre mi abdomen izquierdo, sin embargo a pesar de sentir aquel roce el resultado no fue más que una sensación que se desvaneció cuando mis ojos se posicionaron sobre aquella zona y se dieron cuenta que no había sucedido nada.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie al ver cómo me da la espalda e intenta marcharse, no termino de entender muy bien que es lo que está pasando, pero tengo que detenerla, salgo de la habitación con dirección a los pasillos de la nave para encontrarme con un droide que se desplaza despreocupadamente, volteo a ambos lados y finalmente su mirada se encuentra con la mía, su sorpresa es evidente, intento obligarla a que me traía a Skywalker… sin embargo el lazo no parece funcionar de esa manera, ella me responde con rabia que pagare por lo que eh hecho, no puedo evitar pensar que es divertido, después de todo… he hecho tantas cosas.

-No puedo ver lo que hay a tu alrededor – confieso mientras la veo a los ojos, puedo apreciar su sorpresa- solo a ti-

Estoy en mi habitación, y de nuevo siento esa sensación, sé que es ella, sin embargo, cuando me doy la media vuelta la vista que encuentro resulta desoladora, está sentada, cubierta por una manta, con los cabellos húmedos y los ojos lloroso, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad al verla en aquel estado, un sentimiento de tristeza se instaura en mi pecho sin explicación alguna, tomo asiento y sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los míos, no dice nada, y yo me limito a hacer lo mismo, continuo observándola, sentado mientras ella evita mi vista por un largo tiempo.

-Nunca me había sentido tan sola- dice finalmente con un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos castaños finalmente se encuentran con los míos, no puedo evitar sentir la pena que la invade, es como si me estuviera mirando en un espejo y recuerdo esas sensaciones que provenían de ella aquella vez que entre en su cabeza _"tristeza… soledad…miedo" _

-No estás sola- le susurro mientras observo como las lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos, no entiendo que es este sentimiento, se supone que ella y yo somos enemigos… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto el verla de esta manera? Solo no quiero que llore.

-Tu tampoco- responde mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco extiende su mano en mi dirección, por un segundo me quedo desconcertado, se lo que tengo que hacer, observo mi mano izquierda y la veo nuevamente a ella, retiro el guante que resguarda la desnudes de mi mano, acto seguido la guio en la misma dirección en la que se encuentra la de ella, sus ojos observan fijamente los míos, su mirada es tan puro, alberga tristeza en su interior y me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamar… ella… una chatarrera.

Se lo que está haciendo, se lo que pretende, yo no puedo volver a ese lado, jamás podre, deje atrás las enseñanzas de los jedi, deje a mi padre, a mi madre… lo deje todo, me sumí en la oscuridad, siento como si estuviera partiéndome en dos, realmente no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, pero sé que no puedo acceder a lo que ella me pide.

-Puedo ayudarte Ben… lo vi cuando tocamos nuestras manos- me dice mientras se aproxima a mí – aún hay bondad en ti… Ben… yo puedo ayudarte- me asegura mientras sus ojos ven fijamente a los míos, ¿Cómo es que confía tanto en mí? ¿Cómo es que puede decir aquello con tal seguridad? ¿Acaso no tiene idea de todas las cosas que he hecho? Demasiada inocencia.

-Yo también vi algo- le respondo mientras sus ojos dejan en evidencia la sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-Ben- me llama con la voz temblorosa – Ben- me vuelve a llamar… lo hace constantemente, se aferra a ese nombre que he intentado dejar atrás, intenta traer a aquel hombre que he dejado en el pasado, estoy harto de esto, no necesito más nada, con ella bastara.

-es tiempo de dejar morir todo- digo con seguridad mientras me giro en su dirección, a unos cuantos metros de mí, esa expresión nuevamente –Snoke, Skywalker los sith, los jedi, los rebeldes, es tiempo de dejar todo- digo mientras doy unos cuantos pasos hacia donde esta ella – Rey, quiero que te unas a mí, junto podemos gobernar y traer orden a la galaxia- le aseguro.

-No digas eso Ben- me pide de inmediato mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla- por favor no vayas por ese camino- me pide.

-No hagas esto Ben- me dice mientras el llanto se hace cada vez más evidente, aquello me provoca una sensación que me desagrada, una punzada en el pecho que se vuelve más y más dolorosa con cada segundo que pasa- por favor, no tomes este camino- me suplica mientras sus ojos ven fijamente los míos

-deja de resistirte, vamos- digo con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia el descontrol al ver su voluntad de no ir a mi lado, ella no dice nada y solo me observa con desesperación, como si esperara algo, necesito quebrarla, necesita entender que su lugar… su lugar está a mi lado- Vienes de la nada- le digo mientras veo como las lágrimas comienzan a descender con mayor fuerza, puedo sentirlo a través del lazo que nos une, su tristeza, su dolor… el sentimiento de soledad, - No eres nadie-le recuerdo mientras observo como su mirada se aparta de la mía – pero no para mí- digo con un tono de voz más suave, mientras extiendo mi mano en su dirección, en un último intento por lograr que venga a mi lado- por favor- le susurro.

**Fin Flash Back**

Te amo lo suficiente para saber que esta es la única forma en que puedo expirar algunos de mis pecados, lo mejor es que seas tú la que sobreviva y quizás es momento que alguien como yo deje de existir, podría vivir tantas desdichas como fueran necesarias si con eso, en mi próxima vida me vuelvo a encontrar contigo, si con eso vuelvo a ver el brillo de tus ojos castaños, si con eso vuelvo a ver tu silueta iluminar mi camino en medio de toda mi oscuridad, sé que tu podrás sobrevivir sin mí, eres fuerte, sin embargo, yo no podría vivir en una galaxia donde supiera que tu luz no volvería a iluminar mi camino nunca más, Rey, tienes que vivir.

Siento su mano sobre la mía, abro mis ojos para encontrarme con lo de ella que me ven con sorpresa, ninguno de los dos dice nada, rápidamente la veo sentarse mientras continúa sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, hago lo mismo, porque realmente estoy aterrado, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo, la miro fijamente e intento memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, no quiero olvidar nada, quiero llevarme esa imagen hasta el final

-Ben- me llama, ese nombre que quise enterrar, ese nombre que tanto dese dejar atrás, por primera vez siento felicidad de escucharlo porque sale de sus labios rojos que hasta hacia unos segundos se teñían de morado, me sonríe para después llevar su mano a mi mejilla, siento como cada fibra de mi ser intenta aferrarse con desesperación a un imposible, lucho con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedan por permanecer un minuto más cerca de ella.

Al final no tengo las energías para hacer aquello que tanto deseo, sin embargo, sé que no soy el único que lo siente, sus ojos miran a los míos, su mano sujeta la mía y una sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios que pronto se encuentran con los míos, cierro mis ojos y disfruto de aquella sensación que me provoca, el sabor a fresas que su boca despide mezclado con el hierro de la sangre que aún se encuentra en la comisura de mis labios, me aferro a su cuerpo con desesperación, deseando por un segundo que aquel momento sea eterno, sin embargo, sé que no será así , porque alguien como yo no tendrá un final feliz.

Pronto su boca se separan de la mía, ella sonríe mientras me observa, no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, _"Rey, no tienes idea de lo que daría por permanecer una eternidad a tu lado, no puedes imaginar lo mucho que lamento tener que dejarte de esta manera",_ su mano acaricia mi mejilla mientras sigue sonriéndome y sé que ha llegado el momento, las pocas fuerzas que aun mi cuerpo tenia se desvanecen_, "no, aun no por favor, no quiero dejarla"_, sin embargo, no puedo controlar aquello, esto fue lo mejor yo no podría vivir sin ella_, "Rey por favor olvídame y libérate del dolor que estoy a punto de causarte"._

Cierro mis ojos y me sumo en la oscuridad.

**FIN KYLO REN POV **

**REY POV**

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es a Ben sosteniéndome en brazos, sus ojos permanecen cerrados mientras su mano derecha se encuentra descansando sobre mi vientre, me cuesta creer y entender que es lo que está pasando, coloco mi mano sobre la suya y veo como rápidamente sus orbes castaños se abren para encontrarse con los míos, no puedo evitar sonreír, me siento rápidamente mientras sujeto su mano con fuerza, lo ha logrado, ha vuelto a donde siempre perteneció Ben Solo regreso…

-Ben- lo llamo con alegría, mientras sujeto su mano con fuerza.

No puedo evitar sonreír como una boba mientras observo su rostro adornado por algunos hematomas que se tiñen de rojo y morado en diversas partes de su cara, sus labios rasgados y con algunas manchas de sangre, lo ha logrado, sé que lo ha hecho, sé que ha dejado morir a Kylo Ren, se …. Que finalmente puedo tomar esta mano.

Me abalanzo sobre el solo para que sus labios finalmente se encuentren con los míos, no tengo ni idea de lo que se debe hacer, pero siento esa necesidad de que su boca se encuentre con la mía, que sus brazos rodeen mi cuerpo y sé que quiero estar con él por siempre. Cuando finalmente nos separamos por la necesidad de aire abro mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él, sonrió inconscientemente mientras sus fuertes brazos rodean mi cuerpo, deposito mi mano derecha sobre su rostro y finalmente veo una sonrisa dibujarse en su boca, en ese momento lose, sé que el hombre que tengo frente a mi es Ben, aquel chico amable y gentil que alguna vez siguió las enseñanzas Jedi, alguien que finalmente será el hogar al que podre regresar, yo eh encontrado mi hogar.

O eso creí… lo veo desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, aquellos fuertes brazos que hacía unos segundos me sujetaban con fuerza deshacen el agarre, aquellos ojos oscuros que me miraban con gentileza se cierran y aquella mano cálida que sujetaba la mía con fuerza comienza a perder su calor.

-Ben- lo llamo con desesperación al sentir como lo pierdo – No, no, no, no por favor, no lo hagas, no me dejes – le pido mientras siento como las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse ¿Qué está sucediendo?, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué es esto?, no… no quiero perderlo, no de esta manera.

Sujeto su mano con fuerza, mientras lo llamo con desesperación por su nombre de nacimiento, sigue sin responder, lo he sentido, he sentido que me ha dejado, no puede ser, por favor díganme que no lo hizo _"¿Qué hiciste Ben?"_ pienso con desesperación, entonces todo tiene sentido, yo morí, pero el, el dio su vida por mí, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Regresa a mi Ben… No quiero volver a estar sola, por favor… vuelve a mí- le pido con desesperación mientras sujeto su mano con fuerza y dejo descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo, estoy aterrada, lo estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la fuerza para traerlo de vuelta, no, no por favor, si están ahí, si están cerca de mí, por favor escuchen mi suplica, tráiganlo de vuelta –Por favor… quédate- susurro, mientras me aferro con fuerza a su camiseta, es entonces cuando aquella voz resuena en mi cabeza

**FIN REY POV **

**KYLO REN POV **

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Es lo primero que pienso en medio de aquel camino rodeado de oscuridad, es como si estuviera en otra dimensión que resulta completamente desconocida para mí, eh estado en lugares extraños, pero ninguno tan peculiar como este, dirijo mi vista hacia mis pies para ver aquel puente por el que camino, invisible a la vista del ser humano pero iluminado por lo que parecen ser miles de billones de estrellas que mueren a cada segundo que pasa. De nuevo contemplo lo que hay a mi alrededor, miles de destellos por todos lados, algunos lentos como los pasos que doy y otros tan rápidos que me resulta imposible seguirles el paso _¿Qué es este lugar?_ pienso mientras avanzo, por un lado, siluetas que parecen dibujar la forma de puertas, por otro un vació sin fin que de solo verlo me hace sentir que podre vomitar en cualquier instante y entonces escucho una voz que me llama.

-Regresa a mi Ben…- no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos de par en par, esa es la voz de Rey, giro mi cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles intentando encontrarla, _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Yo la salve? ¿Por qué escucho su voz?_, pero resulta inútil, lo único que me acompaña es una oscuridad infinita acompañada de pequeños destellos que dejan atrás las estrellas que viajan a toda velocidad.

-Ben- escucho una voz cerca de mi llamarme.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto al girarme y encontrarme con una mujer mayor, lo suficiente para ser incluso mi abuela, se ríe mientras me observa de pies a cabeza, sostiene un bastón blanco en su mano derecha, porta una túnica del mismo color que el báculo que porta.

-Eres igual a el- dice mientras deja escapar una risa, no termino de entenderlo, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Estoy o no muerto?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto mientras la observo fijamente, no siento temor, pues al final… imagino que ambos estamos muertos.

-Un joven impaciente eres Ben- dice mientras inicia su andar y pasa a mi lado, la observo avanzar a través de a que puente invisible aun para mí, pero pronto detiene su andar y se gira solo para decirme – No piensas seguirme- solo para después continuar con su camino, no respondo, solo comienzo a seguirla, no digo ni una sola palabra, y ella hace lo mismo por un tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Ahsoka y como veras, estas en un lugar muy peculiar, este es un lugar que no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de contemplar, un sitio que en la mente de muchos era solo… solo un mito, un cuento inventado por los caballeros de la antigua república, aquellos de los que tu- dice mientras defiende su caminar - ¿Por qué sucumbiste ante la oscuridad Joven Solo? - pregunta finalmente, se da la media vuelta y sus ojos buscan la respuesta en los míos.

-Podría dar mil excusas- comienzo a hablar finalmente- sin embargo, no lo hare, no esta vez, solo diré que fui tonto y débil, que caí ante la oscuridad y no sé si este es el castigo, o el precio que deberé de pagar por todos los actos atroces que cometí en vida- respondo finalmente, observo como su rostro serio se relaja, como se forma una sonrisa fugaz en la comisura de sus labios, ninguno de los dos dice nada, me observa y la observo, intento descifrar donde estoy, cual será mi destino ahora, yo…¿Realmente he muerto?.

-aun no estás muerto- responde como si pudiera leer mi mente, siento una sensación de alivio al escuchar aquello, aun puedo volver, puedo verla una vez más – sin embargo, tenemos que apresurarnos, el tiempo es vital, tienes que volver, aun no es tu tiempo chico- dice mientras aumenta la velocidad con cada paso que da.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que volveré? - pregunto desconcertado, después de todo estoy muerto - ¿A dónde? -

\- A donde más, la tierra de los vivos, eres igual a el- dice nuevamente, yo sigo sin entenderlo del todo, soy igual ¿a quién?

\- ¿Igual a quién? - pregunto

-A mi maestro- responde ella- él era demasiado desesperado, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar y era malo siguiendo instrucciones- dice mientras sonríe- pero era un buen hombre- termina por decir, hace una larga pausa – sin embargo, el alguna vez, fue como tú, brillante defensor de los inocentes dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario, pero un Lord Sith vio dudar en su corazón y mi maestro se dejó tentar por la oscuridad- dijo con pesar

\- ¿Por qué alguien tan brillante se dejaría tentar por el lado oscuro? - pregunto con cierto grado de confusión al escuchar la forma en que habla de su maestro

\- La respuesta a esa pregunta tú la tienes joven Solo- responde mientras acelera el paso.

-por amor- susurro, no puede ser, no… recuerdo que los caballeros jedi tenían prohibido esa clase de relaciones.

-exacto- responde ella, no puedo ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar aquello- el Lord Sith vio que el mayor de sus temores era perder a la persona que amaba.

-pero ¿Qué no se supone que los Jedi tenían prohibida esa clase de relaciones?-

-Por supuesto que estaba prohibido-

-Entonces como es posible-

-Bueno… mi maestro era testarudo, obstinado, él decía que el apego estaba prohibido, que la posesión estaba prohibida, sin embargo, la compasión, por contra, que para él no era sino el amor incondicional el cual era primordial en la vida de un jedi. Así que podría decirse que se nos alienta a amar – me responde

\- El lord sith se aprovechó de su miedo… el mismo que pase yo- observo la silueta de la mujer que camina frente a mí, puedo observar con dificultad como una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al escuchar mis palabras

\- Joven Solo, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento. El maestro Yoda lo percibió en mi maestro y el Lord Sith lo utilizo para atraerlo a la oscuridad-

\- ¿Está muerto? -

-Lo está- responde ella

\- ¿Cambio al final? -

-Lo hizo- respondió

\- ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? –

-El amor por su hijo- responde ella

-Amor…- susurro- entonces ¿ella murió? -

-Si , eso fue lo que hizo cayera por completo en la oscuridad-

-Espera… porque siento que esta historia la conozco-

-Hemos llegado joven Solo- me dice mientras me señala una puerta- debes apresurarte, no nos queda mucho tiempo, una vez que cruces ese umbral regresaras al lugar donde estabas antes de venir aquí-

\- Espera, aún tengo muchas preguntas

\- Si a su lado quieres regresas, debes apresurarte- dice de forma tajante – Vete-

-Gracias- digo de inmediato mientras le doy la espalda dispuesto a cruzar, pero me detengo, necesito saberlo - ¿Por qué hace todo esto? - pregunto

\- ¿Es necesario que responda?, el tiempo chico, el tiempo- dice

-Necesito saberlo- le aseguro mientras estiro mi mano con dirección a la puerta, sonríe y se acerca a mi

-Veo que heredaste la insistencia de Anakin- respondió mientras me empujaba en dirección a la puerta.

-Anakin…-

**FIN KYLO REN POV**

**REY POV**

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, he perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que deseo es que todo esto sea una pesadilla, solo está durmiendo, esta tan exhausto como yo, él no me dejaría.

\- ¿Verdad?, tu no me dejarías- digo con la voz entrecortada

-No- escucho un susurro, su pecho sube y baja con lentitud, me separo de el a toda velocidad

-Ben- lo llamo mientras las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse sin control nuevamente, me abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, pronto siento sus fuertes brazos acunar mi cuerpo, de nuevo su calor- estas vivo, vivo- digo entre sollozos mientras me aferro a él.

-No pensaste que te desharías de mi- dice el con dificultad, no sé cómo puede intentar bromear en una situación como esta, no tengo la fuerza para responder a su comentario, solo sé que no quiero dejarlo ir nunca más – Rey- me llama después de un rato- Rey me llama nuevamente al no haber respuesta de mi parte – te vas a secar si sigues llorando de esa manera- dice con un tono de voz apenas audible- estoy vivo- me recuerda

-solo déjame en paz- le pido mientras intento controlar el sollozo con poco éxito, se ríe mientras comienza a acariciar mi espalda a modo de consuelo, no dice nada, solo se queda esperando, hasta que yo esté preparada, hasta que finalmente después de un rato dejo de llorar.

\- ¿ya te sientes mejor? - pregunta

\- Si- respondo mientras intento separarme de el para sentarme y finalmente ver su cara - ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?- pregunto mientras lo ayudo a reincorporarse, sus ojos miran fijamente los míos, su rostro ya no luce pálido como hacia un rato, sus labios que hacia unas horas estaban blancos poco a poco recobran el rosado que los caracteriza, pongo mi mano en su corazón y siento los latidos acelerados que dé el provienen, _"está vivo, vivó"_ pienso, de inmediato siento el calor de su mano sobre la mía, la toma con gentileza y la lleva a su boca, deposita un beso en ella y de nuevo su vista vuelve a fijarse en mí.

-Solo… salgamos de este lugar- me pide mientras intenta ponerse de pie sin soltar el agarre de mi mano.

-Ben-lo llamo mientras lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Rey, solo… te lo contare todo después- me asegura, no insisto.

Al final esto es suficiente para mí, quizá no necesito saber en este momento como es posible que regresara de la muerte, porque su ausencia se sintió como un hoyo negro en mi corazón, como si algo en mí interior se hubiera muerto al dejarlo de sentir, era una sensación de vacío, se sentía como si volviera de nuevo a las arenas desérticas de Jakku… era ese sentimiento de soledad que tanto detestaba.

-Detente- susurra mientras caminamos en dirección al X- wing de Luke – no sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero sé que te perturba, yo estoy aquí- me recuerda mientras atrae mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Lose- respondo mientras abrazo su ancha espalda.

\- De haber sabido que muriendo vendrías a mí, lo habría hecho hace tanto tiempo- dice a modo de broma.

-Ben- lo reprendo de inmediato mientras me aparto –No… bromees con esas cosas- le pido mientras siento como de nuevo el agua se acumula en mis ojos de solo imaginarme perdiéndolo nuevamente.

-Yo...lo siento- dice lo último en un tono prácticamente inaudible- solo no llores- me pide mientras toma mi mano, acto seguido lleva su mano izquierda a mi rostro y con delicadeza retira las lágrimas que se han derramado –soy un idiota-

-Vaya que si lo eres- confirmo, mientras sonrió, el hace lo mismo mientras se acerca lentamente.

-Rey- me llama con un tono de voz más tosco- solo, cierra los ojos- me pide cuando su rostro se encuentra a escasos centímetros del mío.

Pronto siento como sus labios rozan los míos, el contacto se sentía tan suave al principio, pero luego, como si necesitara más, se apoya contra mí y me besa con ansiedad. Sus labios tan cálidos y suaves, su melena larga y oscura me acaricia sutilmente las mejillas, Trato de aferrarme a los detalles, pero se me escurren entre los dedos. Tardo un instante en darme cuenta de que le estoy devolviendo el beso con la misma ansia. Pronto la necesidad del aire se hace presente, con delicadeza Ben separa sus labios de los míos, mantengo mis ojos cerrados por algunos segundos más solo para encontrarme nuevamente con esa sonrisa desconocida dibujada en la comisura de sus labios, deposita un beso fugas.

-Tenemos que irnos - me recuerda mientras sujeta mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

**FIN REY POV**

**KYLO REN POV **

La observo bajar a toda velocidad del X-Wing, yo no tengo el valor de seguirla, no cuando veo el lugar al que hemos llegado, la sigo con mi vista, veo la forma en que todos la reciben, los veo abrazándose unos a otros, llorando, festejando el triunfo obtenido y llorando la perdida de los seres queridos, este es su verdadero hogar, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta. Mis ojos contemplan con melancolía la escena de la que son testigos, Poe Dameron conocido como el mejor piloto de la resistencia recibiendo a Rey con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa estampada en su cara, no puedo evitar ocultar el sentimiento de desagrado al verla en otros brazos que no son los míos, sin embargo, pronto veo como se unen a la reunión el Stormtrooper FN-1287, mejor conocido como Finn, los sigo con la mirada, están felices de verse el uno al otro, sin embargo, pronto la veo mover sus manos y señalar en mi dirección, pronto me percato de sus expresiones de desagrado, puedo sentir la tensión aumentando con cada segundo que transcurre _"Sabia que no era buena idea venir a este lugar"_ pienso mientras los observo, comienza a caminar hacia donde me encuentro,

-Ben- me llama

-Lose- le respondo siquiera antes de dejar que continúe hablando – no fue una buena idea traerme a este lugar- le aseguro

-Ben- me llama nuevamente con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia la preocupación que siente ante la situación

-Tranquila- digo de inmediato- no es que esperara que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos- le recuerdo- he lastimado a tantas personas que formaron parte de la resistencia, me resulta una maravilla que aún no me haya disparado alguien con un bláster- digo a modo de broma

-Solo necesito arreglar algunas cosas- me dice

-Rey- la llamo yo ahora – Quizá sería mejor si te quedaras aquí- digo mientras me bajo del X-Wing

-Pero que estás diciendo- me reclama

-La verdad- ignorando cualquier señal de molestia, tomo sus manos – este es tu hogar- digo aquellas palabras que resultan dolorosas, pero no puedo negarlo – esta es tu familia- le aseguro mientras volteo y ella hace lo mismo, ambos contemplando una escena de festejos, una en la que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para darse cuenta de que estoy aquí, realmente no lo saben, ellos siempre le temieron a lo que había bajo aquella mascara, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ver mi rostro, salvo unos cuantos.

-Tu eres mi hogar- me asegura mientras toma con fuerza mis manos, no puedo ocultar la felicidad que me trasmite escuchar aquellas palabras, suelto una de sus manos y retiro los cabellos que cae sutilmente sobre su frente.

-Nada bueno te traerá si te quedas a mi lado- le confieso mientras deposito un beso en su frente- estarás más segura con ellos, te necesitan- le recuerdo

-Ellos tienen a Poe y Finn- me asegura

-Necesitan alguien que los proteja-

-Ambos podemos protegerlos-

-Rey…-

-Ben, no sigas con eso por favor, solo necesito un par de horas- me pide mientras suelta mi mano y la veo perderse entre la multitud.

Recargo mi espalda en la superficie metálica de las escaleras y miro de reojo el asiento del Piloto del X-Wing que si no estoy mal fue de mi tío _"Quizá solo debería irme"._


	2. UN NUEVO DESTINO

**REY POV**

-dime que está bromeando- dice Finn mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la habitación, sus ojos dejan en evidencia el disgusto que le causa lo que les eh dicho, pero eh tomado mi decisión.

-La guerra ha terminado Finn- respondo de inmediato –es tiempo de que me marche-

-Rey, no puedes marcharte, hay tanto trabajo que hacer y Leía- dice mientras hace una pausa- ella ya no está… nosotros te necesitamos- dice lo último casi como un susurro

-Finn- lo llamó por su nombre después de escucharlo decir aquello - La guerra ha terminado, yo… yo volveré de ser necesario, pero como una política no me veré jamás- le confieso

-No hagas esto- me pide mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, toma mi mano – No te vayas con él- me pide.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- le digo con un poco de tristeza al saber que los dejare.

-El mato a tantos ¿Por qué lo aceptas? - me cuestiona mientras suelta mi mano.

-Se las cosas que hizo- le respondo

\- ¿y aun así iras? - me cuestiona con rudeza

\- Precisamente es por eso que quiero estar con él, no puedo permitir vuelva a ser tentado por el lado oscuro-

-Jamás va a cambiar Rey- me dice con pesar – en algún momento caerá, y tu sacrificio habrá sido en vano-

-No estoy sacrificando nada-

-Estás yendo con él porque temes nuevamente haga las mismas atrocidades-

-No es por eso, quiero estar con él, el no hizo todas esas cosas porque quisiera, fue Snoke, Palpatine, todos ellos lo atormentaron- digo lo último con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia la culpa que siento.

-Oh vamos, ¿Acaso eres su madre? - dice en medio de su enojo, sus ojos se abren de par en par y un silencio incomodo se forma en la habitación, Poe está cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observándonos, su rostro no deja en evidencia absolutamente nada, pero lo siento, siento la perturbación que hay en el a través de la fuerza – lo siento- susurra.

-Finn, tenemos que dejarla ir- habla finalmente Poe, mientras se acerca a nosotros, coloca su mano fuerte y tosca sobre mi hombro, sonríe de lado mientras sus ojos ven los míos por algunos segundos para después fijar su vista, en Fin- es hora de dejarla descansar amigo-

-Poe, por favor no tu viejo ¿dime que no estás de acuerdo con la locura que está pensado hacer? -

-No es una locura - responde con seriedad mientras retira su mano de mi hombro y sujeta la mano de fin- vamos a sentarnos- le pide, fin chasquea los dientes, pero lo obedece.

\- ¿Estas seguras de la decisión que estas tomando? - pregunta

-Si-

-Claro, por supuesto que lo estas- dice en voz baja, deja escapar un largo suspiro

-No me iría si no supiera que la resistencia los tiene a ustedes- le confieso

-Rey, eso no significa que no harás falta- me asegura Poe

-Lo ves, lo ves- salta de inmediato Fin

-Poe- lo llamo

-No me malinterpretes, no pienso detenerte- me asegura, Fin le da un codazo, él lo reprende con la mirada y se soba el brazo- Sé que te iras con él y eso es perfecto si a ti eso te hace feliz-

-Me hace feliz- respondo de inmediato

-Sabes que los demás no lo tomaran tan bien

-Lose- respondo

-Pero, ellos saben que es su hijo- me recuerda- podrán no quererlo cerca, pero por respeto a Leía no se atreverían a herirlo y por respeto a ti no se permitirían cuestionar tu decisión de marcharte a su lado, no después de lo que has hecho-

-Poe-

-se por qué haces esto, sé que ambos lo saben, el jamás sería bienvenido y probablemente correría peligros constantemente, el participó en la muerte de muchos de los miembros de la resistencia y esa es una herida que está abierta y tomará tiempo sanar-

-Sé que en sus manos todo estará bien, sé que cumplirán con el propósito de leía-

-No pienso ser un Político, no tengo madera para ello, pero estoy comprometido a terminar lo que el General comenzó- dice con determinación -Cuando la situación se estabilice, me he de marchar, sé que Finn me acompañara ¿No es así? -

-Ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo- responde Finn mientras se acomoda la chaqueta

-Estaremos bien- me asegura Poe, mientras sonríe de lado- solo vete con ese chico bonito-

-No es solo un chico bonito- le respondo, él sonríe

-Créeme que lo sé– bromea–será mejor que te vayas antes que intente detenerte de nuevo-

-Finn- lo llamo

-Solo vete – me dice mientras ambos se acercan y me dan un fuerte abrazo

_"Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en mejores circunstancias…chicos"_

**FIN REY POV**

**KYLO REN POV**

Observo a todo el mundo moverse de un lugar a otro, se limitan a ignorar mi presentación, permanezco con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como van desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejarme solo, siempre es así, siempre lo fue, tampoco es que esperara una bienvenida, no después de todo el daño que provoque.

**FLASH BACK**

_\- ¿Quién es ese chico? - susurran por los pasillos del templo que mi tío se ha dispuesto a levantar, una nueva generación de Jedis que traerán esperanza a toda la galaxia, un intento por recuperar las enseñanzas de la republica caída, el momento de que los protectores de la paz vuelvan una vez más, bueno, eso es más o menos lo que me ha dicho mi madre._

_-Es el sobrino del maestro Skywalker- responde otro, me limito a ignorarles y paso de largo._

_\- ¿Qué el sobrino del maestro?, definitivamente estamos perdidos- responde otro_

_-Oh, es tan genial-_

_-No deberíamos acercarnos-_

_-Es peligroso, no te acerques a el-_

_-Deberíamos hacernos su amigo, es el elegido, eso eh escuchado decir a los mayores- _

_-Es muy creído- _

_-Ben, es amable, un día será como el maestro- _

_-Ben… hay oscuridad en el- _

_\- Su camino es ser igual que el maestro- _

_-Ben, tu destino es superar las enseñanzas del maestro Obi-wan Kenobi, generaciones de Jedis vivirán en tu interior, tu responsabilidad será utilizar la fuerza con sabiduría recuerda-_

_-Se lo que debo hacer maestro Skywalker-_

_\- ten siempre presente que todo ese poder será tu responsabilidad y del lado oscuro lejos deberás mantenerte, tu fuerza te hará vulnerable, porta con orgullo ese sable, tu llevas la sangre de un linaje poderoso- _

_-Lose tío, digo…maestro- _

_Yo… porque me siento tan solo, solo quiero, solo quiero a mi madre y a mi padre en este instante ¿Porque me teme? ¿Porque me han dejado solo? _

_-Mama...- susurro._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Ben- escucho el sonido de la voz de Rey llamándome, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos, se acerca a mí a toda velocidad, sus ojos me observan fijamente, pronto veo como su seño se frunce y como sus labios se unen como si de una línea se tratase, toma mi mano, aquella acción me sorprende por un segundo- Ben, no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando, pero detente- me pide mientras sonríe de lado, le regreso el gesto y solo haciendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es hora de irnos? - pregunto en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para que ella me escuche.

-Nos vamos- responde – pero antes de hacerlo, necesitamos trazar una ruta- me recuerda, entonces me quedo pensando por algunos minutos, hay un lugar que siempre quise visitar, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ir ahí, quizá sea momento de intentarlo.

-Hay un lugar- digo para recuperar su atención

\- ¿Dónde es? ¿Montañas, Valles? - me interroga de inmediato

-Un poco de ambos, lagos y una abundante región con bosques verdes- le confieso

-Nunca eh ido a un lugar como ese, salvo la vez que tu padre me llevo al castillo de Maz- confiesa

-Este es un lugar importante, quiero que vayamos ahí-

\- ¿Por qué es importante ese lugar? - me pregunta

-Te lo diré más tarde- le aseguro mientras la observo subir al asiento del piloto.

\- ¿Destino? -

-Naboo- le respondo.

**En Naboo**

-Es hermoso- dice Rey mientras observa desde el aire la ciudad que nos aguarda, no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo que ella, jamás había estado en este lugar, solo había escuchado a mi madre contarme historias acerca de cómo su madre había protegido a la gente de su pueblo, su persuasión en temas diplomáticos y como un día cuando la guerra finalmente terminara vendríamos a conocer este sitio, sin embargo, la guerra nunca termino. La ironía de esto es que yo, el hijo de la causa rebelde fue el que más contribuyó a su prolongación, ahora en lugar de venir con mi madre, vengo con una persona que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo, alguien que probablemente jamás me dejara solo.

-Finalmente hemos llegado, es más hermoso de lo que creía Ben ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de este lugar en el camino? - dice Rey mientras aterrizamos.

-Nunca había estado en este lugar- le recuerdo – Era un sitio que mi madre y yo se suponía visitaríamos juntos- digo con un tono que refleja la tristeza, mi madre, solo la hice sufrir hasta el final de sus días.

-Ben- me llama Rey con un tono de voz cálido –Lo de Leía no es tu culpa- me asegura- ella estaba cansada, de todo esto, la guerra que parecía no tener fin, ella solo deseaba que un día tu volvieras a la luz- dice mientras sujeta mi mano con fuerza- y lo hiciste-

-Demasiado tarde- respondo

-Nunca se es tarde para hacer lo correcto- me recuerda, ella sonríe y hago lo mismo, ambos comenzamos a caminar lejos del lugar donde obtuvimos el permiso para aterrizar, solo para encontrarnos con los agentes de control aéreo

-Mi nombre es Marsh Forst Agente de control aéreo, sus nombres- pregunta mientras un droide que asumo toma sus notas lo acompaña.

-Ben Solo- respondo de inmediato, Rey voltea a verme y sonríe mientras recarga su cabeza en mi brazo derecho

\- ¿y usted? - pregunta mientras dirige su vista a Rey,

-Rey- responde sin más

-Rey ¿Qué? - pregunta el agente de control mientras la observa con cautela

-Rey Solo- respondo por ella, siento como sus manos tiemblan al escucharme pronunciar aquello y como hay una perturbación momentánea en la fuerza.

-Ya veo- responde el agente– así que la chica está casada-

-Lo siento amigo, será para la próxima- respondo de inmediato, deja escapar un bufido.

\- ¿Asunto? - pregunta inmediatamente

-Solo buscamos un lugar donde vivir con tranquilidad-

-Muchos buscan eso- me responde- y creo que han encontrado el lugar adecuado- me asegura mientras me entrega unos pases que tomo rápidamente – Bienvenidos a Naboo- dice mientras me señala la salida de la zona de aterrizaje.

-Gracias- respondo, volteo a ver a Rey y ella me ve a mí.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? - pregunta de inmediato con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia el nerviosismo

\- ¿Decir qué? - pregunto jugando mi parte de bobo, mientras intento ocultar una risa que amenaza en presentarse en cualquier momento.

-Ben, vamos- dice como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado que la hace ver aún más inocente, la escena es magnífica, desearía no estar en público solo para poder besarla sin restricciones- Ya… ya sabes… ¿Por qué decirle que …soy una Solo? -

\- ¿Y porque no? - respondo- si pronto lo serás- le recuerdo mientras detiene su paso en seco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunta con un rostro de sorpresa, sonrió.

-Después de todo serás mi esposa- respondo, mientras me acerco a ella y le doy un beso fugas en los labios, ella sonríe y ambos continuamos con nuestra marcha.

-No tienen idea de quienes somos- me dice mientras trata de ocultar con su otra mano una sonrisa

-Eso es lo mejor- le aseguro

-Al fin podremos ser libres- dice mientras deja escapar un suspiro

-Si- respondo mientras cruzamos el umbral que nos lleva al interior del centro de aterrizaje.

Una vez que llegamos a Naboo lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un lugar donde alojarnos, era lo más importante, elegimos un sitio a las afueras de la ciudad, un espacio que pudiera ser nuestro sin que hubiera tanto flujo de especies o personas, queríamos mantenernos alejados de ellos por un tiempo, tener algo de tranquilidad y paz después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y dada mi situación era quizá lo mejor que podíamos hacer, a Rey le parecía una buena idea pues tal parece que no disfruta de estar mucho tiempo con grandes masas lo cual me va bien en este momento.

-Parece un buen sitio- me asegura – tranquilo y perfecto para dos personas-

-Ya lo creo- respondo mientras observo el lugar, una pequeña caballa con dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala de estar muy acogedora, una pequeña cocina acompañada de una mesa cerca de la ventana perfecta para dos personas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - pregunta de inmediato – en el trayecto dijiste que había un sitio al que tendríamos que ir, un lugar importante ¿Iremos ahí? - pregunta

-Vamos a ir ahí- le respondo - vamos a visitar a mi abuela-

Regresamos nuevamente a la ciudad, donde los ancianos nos cuentan toda clase de historias acerca de mi abuela, que era una persona que hizo tanto durante su mandato, que siempre defendió la justicia y que en todo momento se opuso a lo que consideraba imparcial e injusto para su pueblo, ellos la amaban, hablaban de ella como una Reyna a la que adoraban y veneraban.

-Ella era una persona muy dulce- continua diciendo uno de los mayores que responde al nombre de Takane- tuve el honor de servirle en los días de gloria, amable, generosa, tantas palabras para describirla, pero solitaria, su corazón entrego a un joven caballero Jedi- confiesa mientras se aclara la garganta- son jóvenes, quizá no sepan de ellos, eran personas excepcionales, guardianes de la paz y usuarios de la fuerza, nobles personas- me asegura – sin embargo, su código prohibía rotundamente las relaciones interpersonales, ellos no odiaban, solo sentían amor por otros pero jamás debía convertirse en algo romántico-

\- ¿Por qué los jedi no podían enamorarse? - pregunta Rey curiosa

-Aparentemente porque eso los volvía vulnerables- responde otro de los mayores, recuerdo que eso era lo mismo que Luke decía.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Ben, eres mi querido sobrino, eres mi aprendiz, mi Padawan, tu eres mi alumno y yo tu maestro, pero hoy una lección importante te debo dar, 16 años haz cumplido ya- lo observo detenidamente, ¿Qué querrá decir ahora? ¿Qué más tendré que cargar en mis hombres? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo nuestro linaje que todos tienen tantas expectativas en mi forma de actuar?_

_-¿Cuál será la lección de hoy- pregunto_

_-Una muy importante sabes- dice mientras hace una pausa larga y finalmente pregunta- ¿Cuál es el propósito de nuestra existencia? -_

_-Resguardar la paz- respondo _

_-Correcto, nosotros cuidamos de aquellos que son vulnerables, por eso, debemos de privarnos de aquello que nos pueda corromper-_

_-¿Qué podría corromper a un Jedi además de la oscuridad?- pregunto mientras dejo escapar un bufido, los ojos de mi tío me fulminan por una milésima de segundo, deja escapar un largo suspiro y después me ve como si estuviera apreciando una escena trágica._

_-El amor- _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

\- ¿Cómo el amor podría volverte vulnerable? – cuestiona Rey

-Porque el amor genera miedo, miedo a perderlo, y el miedo se puede convertir en odio y el odio…-

-Los podía acercar al lado oscuro ¿Verdad? - respondo, mientras siento una punzada en mi pecho.

-Así es jovencito- responde la anciana mientras sonríe de lado – el lugar que ustedes desean encontrar esta no muy lejos de aquí, un sitio que se levantó en honor a ella, como recordatorio de todas sus buenas acciones, un sitio donde muchos le lloraron y encontraron consuelo, un espacio que incluso visitó un ser que trajo tanto miedo y caos a la galaxia-

Les doy las gracias, tomo la mano de Rey y ambos continuamos nuestro camino, ella no pregunta nada solo observa con detenimiento cada aspecto del lugar en que nos encontramos, su rostro refleja la fascinación, pero también deja en evidencia la curiosidad por obtener respuestas que más tarde tendré que contestar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo la anciana- dice mientras continuamos nuestro camino

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Solo piénsalo- me pide- el amor es lo que nos da la fuerza para seguir adelante aun cuando todas las probabilidades este en nuestra contra ¿Cómo eso podría debilitar a un Jedi? -

-Es complicado, el amor te vuelve vulnerable, despierta el miedo y el miedo te puede acercar a la oscuridad-

-Tu salvaste mi vida- me recuerda

-Nos salvamos mutuamente- respondo

-Ben, se lo que estás pensando después de escuchar aquello, sé que aún no se muchas cosas de ti, pero yo estoy segura que el amor jamás será signo de debilidad-

-Aun si eso me hiciera débil- respondo, pero soy abruptamente interrumpido por ella

-Eso sería como declarar al universo que tiene la razón, el amor es lo que nos hace seguir, la muerte… la muerte debemos entenderla como parte del ciclo de la vida-

-No podría continuar sin ti- le aseguro – la idea de perderte me aterra- confieso

-Nunca podrás perderme, porque tú y yo… tenemos algo que no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Si mil veces murieras, mil veces te salvaría- le aseguro

-Eso lo sé- me responde, para después cambiar abruptamente el tema- -Es un lugar bonito- dice finalmente

-Lo es- respondo mientras nos acercamos a la salida de la ciudad

-La gente de este lugar es muy amable-

-lo es-

-parece un sitio perfecto para vivir, sin preocupaciones-

-Una vida pacifica- respondo

-Una vida tranquila- responde ella mientras fija su mirada al frente, la observo de reojo.

-ya casi llegamos- le informo

-lo sé- dice ella – puedo sentir la tristeza que rodea este lugar-

\- ¿tristeza? - la cuestiono cuando llegamos finalmente al lugar

\- parece que alguien estuvo lamentándose por mucho tiempo- me responde mientras suelta mi mano y comience a acercarse por su cuenta a una estatua cubierta por un manto de ramas verdes, con el uso de la fuerza, en un movimiento Rey quita todo aquello que nos impedía ver lo que estábamos buscando.

-Es ella- digo en voz alta

-Es ella entonces- responde mientras se acerca a mi

-Estuvo esperándolo durante tanto tiempo, que aun el lugar recuerda su soledad- me confiesa Rey – aún hay rastros de su presencia-

\- ¿La presencia de quién? - pregunto

-Tu abuelo- responde ella mientras

-Así que puedes sentirlo- digo mientras cierro mis ojos, y comienzo a imaginar la escena de un hombre derrotado admirando la estatua levantada en honor de la mujer que amaba _'No pude salvarla' 'Se suponía que el lado oscuro me daría ese poder' 'Entonces, ¿Por qué está muerta?' _– el sufrió al saber que no había podido salvarla-

\- Se amaban demasiado-

-Es tal y como lo dijo la anciana de la ciudad, un Jedi no podía enamorarse, porque el amor genera miedo- le confieso mientras busco su mirada- el miedo… el miedo a perder a la persona que más amas puede generar a su vez odio, de no tener la fuerza de defenderlo y eso… eso puede conducir a la oscuridad- termino mientras coloco mi mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ellos? -

-Un amor que se supone no debía de ser, un joven jedi enamorado de una Reyna, de una senadora, algo prohibido-

\- Yo solo puedo ver a un hombre que se enamoró de una mujer, no lo entiendo-

-Las enseñanzas de los jedi era muy distintas a como las conoces, incluso yo las sé-

-Sigue sin tener sentido para mí- responde

-Es como lo decía la anciana, los jedi no podían enamorarse, nada de lazos románticos, porque eso podría debilitarlos, hacerlo que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, el celibato era parte de nuestra religión- le explico

-Abstención, nada de relaciones sentimentales entre ellos, ni con otros supongo-

-era por eso que desde niño te preparaban, los jedi en la antigua república eran los defensores de la paz e interventores en tiempos de guerra, pero todo esto comenzó cuando el chico que se suponía era el elegido se enamoró, cuando mi abuelo Anakin cayo rendido por la senadora Pádme Amidala, un amor tan grande que incluso lo atormentaba, lo asustaba el hecho de perderla para siempre, y bueno… ya conoces el resto de la historia-

-Ben…- me llama en un susurro por mi nombre mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía.

-Nunca me perderás- me asegura – nosotros no somos ellos-

-Lose- le respondo.

-Quizá sea suficiente por un día ¿No lo crees? -

-Tienes razón- le respondo – es mejor que nos marchemos-

**FIN KYLO REN POV**

**REY POV**

La mirada en el rostro de Ben hace que mi corazón se estremezca, puedo sentirlo, es tan claro como el agua la tristeza que siente en este momento. Sujeto su mano con fuerza, porque al final no hay palabras que puedan salir de mi boca lo suficientemente buenas para darle un consuelo, ninguno dice nada por un tiempo, nos limitamos a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, admiro nuevamente toda la ciudad. Es un lugar muy agradable, todos son amables y cariñosos unos con los otros, no veo muestras de peleas o rastro alguno de mercenarios amenazando a los comerciantes por las mercancías que portan, parece un buen lugar para vivir una vida pacifica, lejos de las guerras, dejar atrás quizá la tristeza que un viajero pueda traer consigo, un sitio perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras comprar antes de irnos? - pregunta finalmente Ben rompiendo el silencio que se había formado camino a la cabaña.

-Solo algunas verduras y algo de carne, algunas provisiones estarían bien- respondo mientras giro mi cabeza en su dirección, buscando encontrarme con sus ojos cafés.

-Muy bien, entonces elige lo que necesitemos- me pide – yo espero aquí-

-Está bien- respondo mientras lo observo caminar en dirección a una fuente que se localiza en el centro de la plaza donde están los puestos comerciales, aun se siente triste, lo siento a través del vínculo que nos une, será mejor que le dé su espacio por un tiempo.

Me tomo mi tiempo escogiendo los productos que necesitamos, encuentro que cada una de las personas toma enserio su labor, son amables incluso al momento de hacer el intercambio, esto no se acerca ni un poco a las transacciones que se hacían en Jakku, todos peleaban por encontrar lo mejor, porque el negociante accediera a lo que pedias, era una guerra constante por la supervivencia, sin embargo, aquí la gente sonríe e incluso te da un extra al comprar las cosas, se siente un sentimiento de calidez que no encuentras en cualquier lugar, será imposible no ser feliz en un lugar así.

**FIN REY POV**

**KYLO REN POV**

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi pecho, un sentimiento como de soledad, tristeza, después de visitar aquel lugar, tomo asiento en la sala y me quedo en silencio por un largo rato, mirando a la nada e imaginando como alguien tan poderoso se volvió hacia la oscuridad, pero entonces obtengo la respuesta a ello cuando siento la superficie acolchonada del sillón donde me encuentro sentado hundirse, seguida de unos pequeños brazos que abrazan mi espalda y el calor de su mano sobre la mía, la sola idea de perderla hizo que perdiera la cordura, porque él no sabía algo que nosotros supimos, porque en ese momento se sintió solo, su maestro al igual que el mío no se percató de que un lord sith lo acechaba desde la oscuridad.

-Deja de pensar en ello Ben, solo te haces daño-

-No es nada malo- le respondo mientras recargo mi cabeza sobre la de ella que descansa en mi hombro – solo no puedo evitar sentirme triste, saber que alguien tan poderoso fue manipulado por un lord de la oscuridad-

-Ben, es lo mismo para ti, se todas las cosas que hiciste, pero sé que no fue todo tu culpa-

-al final yo sostenía el sable Rey-

-Pero decidiste despojarte de él, decidiste cambiar-

-Fue porque tú estabas ahí – le recuerdo

-Te equivocas Ben, fue tu elección- me responde con seguridad –Tu decidiste ser quien siempre habías sido en el fondo, Ben Solo- Rey sonríe al decir aquellas palabras, sus ojos me ven con ternura, ella me hace sentir que todo estará bien, lose, estará bien mientras este con ella, siempre y cuando la tenga a mi lado.

-Rey- la llamo mientras me incorporo, y con gentileza la tomo de los hombros para después tomar sus manos entre las mías, sus ojos castaños me ven fijamente, esperando a que la siguiente palabra salga de mis labios – Tú fuiste la luz que ilumino mi camino en medio de toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba-

-Ben... no tienes que-

-Déjame terminar- le pido

-porque al final- comienzo a hablar mientras aparto un mechón que cubre sutilmente sus ojos – tú fuiste la que salvo mi vida- le confieso mientras junto nuestras frentes.

-Ambos nos salvamos- me responde, mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso, dulce como ella, inocente, porque ella es así, ahora me temo, me temo manchar esa pureza.

\- Ben – me llama Rey con la voz agitada cuando nuestros labios se separan rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos intentando terminar con esa distancia que aún existe entre nuestros cuerpos, su pecho roza con el mío y sus manos descansan en el al igual que su cabeza, recargo mi barbilla sobre esta última y cierro mis ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, no digo nada solo me limito a esperar atento lo siguiente que salga de sus labios – aquí podemos estar en paz, podemos tomar el tiempo que sea necesario, podemos finalmente conocernos aún más- me asegura.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? - pregunto rápidamente mientras continúo disfrutando de su cercanía, esa que hasta hacia unos meses no me era permitida- porque hay tanto que deseo saber de ti-

-Que puedes no saber si incluso has estado en mi cabeza- susurra mientras deja escapar un bufido

-Me interesa escucharlo de tus labios-

-No hay nada interesante, solo soy una simple chatarrera- responde mientras deja escapar un bufido

-Me interesa saber sobre qué cosas te gustan o te disgustan- le contesto

\- ¿cosas que me gustan? - pregunta mientras sus ojos buscan encontrarse con los míos

-Si – respondo, se queda pensando por algún rato, parece que se ha tomado aquello enserio, me limito a observar cada una de sus reacciones, algunas son tan infantiles que me causan ternura.

-Bueno- habla finalmente- nunca había pensado en ello realmente- confiesa mientras me sonríe.

-Debe haber algo que te guste- le respondo- lo que sea –

\- ¿Lo que sea? -

-Si-

-Bueno…- dice casi en un susurro- Tu- responde finalmente, aquello me toma por total sorpresa siento como la sangre sube rápidamente a mis mejillas y como la velocidad de los latidos en mi corazón se intensifica después de escuchar aquello, debo lucir como un estúpido, pero no me importa en absoluto, la observo y veo como oculta su rostro, está igual o más avergonzada de lo que yo me encuentro, la atraigo nuevamente hacia mi pecho, sigue ocultando su rostro de mi campo de visión, me inclino lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

-Bueno tú también me gustas mucho- susurro mientras siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas después de decir aquello.

-Maldición Ben, ¿Qué clase de juego macabro es este? - me reclama avergonzada.

-Solo quería escucharte decir lo que te gustaba- le respondo mientras dejo escapar una risa

-No te rías- me dice a modo de reclamo mientras me deja ver finalmente su rostro totalmente avergonzado, no puedo evitar sentir como si mi cuerpo perdiera el control al ver aquella escena, sus ojos avellana cristalizados, sus mejillas sonrojadas que resaltan entre su piel clara y esos labios que se muerde con sutileza tentándome a tomarlos una vez más, aquella escena hace que todas las alarmas se prendan, tengo que separarme de ella.

La alejo de mi con un poco de brusquedad que no pasa nada desapercibida para ella, lo demuestran sus ojos que se abren de par en par cuando alejo su cuerpo del mí y me paro a toda velocidad solo con el propósito de huir del lugar.

-Ben- me llama con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia la sorpresa

-Lo siento- respondo, de inmediato algo nervioso- necesito usar el baño- digo mientras intento alejarme de ella, me toma fuertemente de la mano

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta nuevamente desconcertada, demonios esta chica quiere matarme sin siquiera esforzarse

-deberías soltarme sino estarás en grabes problemas- le respondo mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos

\- ¿Cómo porque estaría en problemas? - me cuestiona, mientras veo cierto grado de molestia

-Oh querida- digo mientras me acerco a ella como si acechando a una presa me encontrara, Rey intenta retroceder, pero resulta en vano, finalmente su espalda termina sobre la superficie plana de aquel sofá y yo sobre ella, con mis manos sostengo el peso de mi cuerpo cuidando no aplastarla, entonces una de sus piernas roza brevemente mi entrepierna y sus ojos se abren de par en par, mientras se lleva una mano a la boca intentando ocultar la sorpresa, pronto su rostro claro como la arena blanca se tiñe del carmín que me ha comenzado a gustar ver en su rostro, no puedo ocultar una risa traviesa que se manifiesta sin permiso alguno, _"Debí huir al baño"_ pienso rápidamente mientras me separo de ella y le doy la espalda _" ella aun es joven para esto"_– necesito utilizar el baño- le vuelvo a decir mientras deposito un beso en sus labios y me alejo de ella.

-Ben- me llama con nervios, pero no me detengo

-Lo siento- le respondo.

_"Eso estuvo tan cerca" _pienso cuando llego al baño y veo el bulto que se ha formado en mi entrepierna _"Maldición". _

**FIN KYLO REN POV**

**REY POV**

Siento como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo para alojarse exclusivamente en mis mejillas, esta sensación de ardor después de aquella escena, Ben sobre mí con esa mirada tan oscura, con esos labios encantadores que mordía con sutileza como si luchara por contener algo que, no puedo decir es desconocido para mí, no después de sentir aquel bulto en su entrepierna, ¿Cómo es posible que provocara aquello con tan poco? Llevo ambas manos a mi rostro y me doy un par de golpes en las mejillas intentando recobrar la compostura, ¿Qué está pasando contigo Rey?, me reprendo mentalmente, como es posible que acabáramos de esa manera, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y finalmente me siento al borde del sillón, giro mi cabeza en dirección al baño, lleva un largo rato ahí, _¿Acaso se habrá molestado? _Pienso mientras dejo que mis brazos descansen sobre el respaldo del asiento donde me encuentro, coloco mi cabeza sobre ellos y me quedo observando aquella puerta, pronto siento como una sensación de cansancio comienza apoderarse de mi cuerpo, los parpados de mis ojos comienzan a sentirse cada vez más pesados, no lo puedo evitar, ha sido un largo día.

-Ben- lo llamo mientras cierro mis ojos y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

El olor a jabón y menta pronto inunda mis fosas nasales, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los de él, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndome de camino a mi habitación, el parece darse cuenta de que eh despertado y detiene su paso, su mirada finalmente se encuentra con la mía

-Lucias incomoda en la posición en que estabas- me dice

-Quizá lo estaba- digo mientras me llevo una mano a mi cuello

-No deberías dormir de esa forma- me reprende- es malo para tu cuerpo

-No sé en qué momento termine durmiéndome-

-Debes estar cansada- me dice mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie

-Caminamos mucho- le recuerdo

-Quizá deberías darte una ducha y después ir a dormir- me sugiere mientras aparta un mechón que cae sutilmente sobre mi mejilla derecha obstruyendo mi campo de visión.

-Realmente lo necesito- le confieso y entonces el sonido de mi estómago se hace presente _"Junto ahora "_ pienso, escucho la risa de Ben.

-Preparare la cena- dice mientras me da un beso en la frente – tomate tu tiempo-

Lo observo mientras me da la espalda y se dirige a la cocina que se encuentra a escasos metros, por un instante no puedo evitar sentirme desilusionada, actúa tan relajado, cuando yo me estuve torturando por aquel acercamiento inocente que no paso a más, no tardó mucho en darme cuenta ¿_Cómo puedo ser tan desvergonzada? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué es lo que quería que me hiciera?_, agito mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y me doy un par de palmadas en las mejillas para hacerme recobrar la cordura, el voltea y me mira extrañado, yo solo le doy la espalda y me dirijo al baño _"necesito enfriar mi cabeza" _pienso mientras cierro la puerta.

**FIN REY POV**

**KYLO REN POV**

Escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, ella es demasiado despistada, demasiado ingenua a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado hacia un rato, por un momento un calor abrazador como el mismo sol se hace presente, giro mi cabeza intentando de alejar aquellos pensamientos impuros, no pienso presionarla, debo de contener esto que siento. Finalmente es mejor que me distraiga preparando la comida.

_Rey es demasiado inocente, ella es joven pero madura para su edad, su carácter puede ser tan versátil como si de un abanico se tratara, aún hay tantas cosas que no se y me muero por descubrir, me di cuenta el día de hoy que disfruta de las largas caminatas, parecía feliz mientras contemplaba la tranquilidad de la ciudad, puedo jurar que se encontraba sorprendida ante el buen trato de los comerciantes, podía sentirlo, sentía esa chispa de tranquilidad que jamás había mostrado, Rey ya no me teme, realmente nunca lo hizo, sin embargo, ahora no aparta mi mano cuando tomo la suya, no aparta mi cercanía pero es evidente que la intimida, ella es… ella es una chica delicada. _

-Ben- la escucho llamarme – eso huele riquísimo-

\- ¿De verdad? espero entonces que te guste - respondo mientras termino de servir los platos de comida

\- seguro que lo está- contesta mientras se acerca a mí y me ayuda a llevar los platos, suelta una risita mientras nos sentamos en el comedor

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto curioso

-Es solo que jamás habría siquiera imaginado que fueras bueno en la cocina, dice antes de dar una cucharada al guisado que eh preparado, se lleva la mano a la boca y sus ojos me ven con sorpresa

\- ¿Acaso sabe malo? - pregunto preocupado, gira su cabeza a ambos lados

-Para nada- responde con un tono de voz que me toma por sorpresa- esto está buenísimo, definitivamente, no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de tenerte a mi lado cocinando esto- responde haciendo que mi corazón se detenga por un segundo tras escuchar aquello

-Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando-

\- el desayuno es mi especialidad- responde- déjamelo el día de mañana-

-Lo hare- respondo mientras sonrió discretamente y como mi comida, al escucharla decir aquello no puedo evitar pensar que tenemos un futuro, uno fuera de los campos de batallas, donde no estemos tratando de matar al otro, una pareja normal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta mientras termina su comida y se pone de pie

-No es nada- respondo mientras me pongo de pie, me acerco al lava trastes

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunta mientras me abraza por la espalda tomándome por sorpresa.

-Lo estoy- respondo mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya, es tan pequeña - ¿Por qué tu corazón esta tan acelerado? - le pregunto

\- Eso ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo- me responde mientras siento como deja descansar su cabeza en mi espalda- sabes que es tu culpa- me asegura – deberías de hacerte responsable de ello

-Rey- la llamo mientras cuidadosamente deshago el agarre y me giro para finalmente ver su rostro el cual acuno entre mis manos, me acerco lentamente a ella, sus mejillas nuevamente se han teñido de carmín, sus ojos se han cristalizado un poco y ese temblor en su labio inferior me indican que está esperando a que la bese, y eso hago.

Rozo con delicadeza sus labios solo para sentir como nuevamente ese calor abrazador se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, disfruto del contacto de su boca con la mía, del sabor a fresas mezclado con el de yerba buena, aquello es embriagador, es como degustar de un vino dulce al principio, pero conforme se desliza por las paredes de tu boca resulta simplemente embriagador. Sus manos que descansan en mi pecho comienzan a tomar con fuerza la tela, siento la necesidad del aire, pero el deseo de explorar cada rincón de su boca resulta más grande, pero no es sino hasta que siento como sus manos me empujan que decido terminar con aquello, ambos con la respiración agitada, ella con sus mejillas completamente coloradas, sus ojos cristalizados inocencia pura que muero por corromper.

-Lo siento- digo con dificultad mientras rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos y dejo descansar mi barbilla en su cabeza, ella no dice nada, solo acaricia mi pecho, siento como el suyo sube y baja rápidamente, hasta que luego de unos minutos parece haber recuperado el aliento, no dice nada, solo se sujeta de mi camiseta con fuerza.

-Ben, tu corazón también esta agitado- me susurra

-eso es lo que provocas en mi- le confieso con algo de vergüenza que no estoy dispuesto a admitir frente a ella, deja escapar una risa

-Me cuesta creer, aunque estés aquí, de eta forma junto a mí-

-Siempre quise que tomaras mi mano, que vinieras a mi lado- le recuerdo

-Estabas en una situación donde no lo podía hacer-

\- ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora? - la cuestiono

-La persona que tengo ahora mismo, aquí, frente a mi jamás me haría daño-

-Jamás tuve la intención de herirte-

-Lose- responde ella- sé que no la harías, esta tarde me lo demostraste-

-Con que esta tarde eh- respondo con algo de pena

-Sé que te contuviste, solo no termino de entender porque- me responde mientras busca mi mirada.

-Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras- le respondo mientras acaricio su mejilla derecha

-Lose- me responde mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía – sé que no eres esa clase de hombre, lamento hacerte esperar-

-Puedo esperar un poco más- le aseguro- recuerda que

-Casémonos- sale aquello de mis labios sin siquiera planearlo, ella abre sus ojos por la sorpresa que le provoca escuchar mis palabras, se queda en silencio por algunos segundos que pronto se vuelven minutos, _sabía que era muy pronto_, pienso inmediatamente- Nos casaremos cuando estés lista- le sugiero mientras me acerco a ella y le doy un beso fugas en los labios – puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario- le aseguro

-Ben- me llama por mi nombre - ¿Por qué te apresuras a decir esas cosas antes de escuchar mi respuesta? - me reprende

-Lo siento- digo de inmediato, ella sonríe y coloca su mano en mi mejilla

-Siempre eres así, eres amable, pero pareces no darte cuenta, sé que los demás verán todas las cosas buenas que yo veo… un día lo sé- me asegura mientras sus ojos miran fijamente a los míos – quiero estar contigo por siempre, tu propuesta me tomo por sorpresa, yo nunca eh tenido a nadie a mi lado y ahora tú me ofreces un hogar yo… yo no estaré sola nunca más si estas a mi lado- responde mientras recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y desliza su mano de mi mejilla a mi pecho para dejarla descansar ahí

-Yo seré tu hogar al que siempre podrás regresar- le aseguro mientras coloco mi mano sobre la de ella

-Lose- responde- quiero estar contigo por la eternidad, esa es mi respuesta-

-Rey, es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a dormir-

-No quiero dormir sola- suelta mientras se separa de mí y busca mi rostro – tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto es un sueño-

-No lo es- le aseguro- no sé si esa sea una buena idea-

-Prometo que no te hare nada- me asegura mientras sujeta con fuerza mi playera, _oh querida el que debería estarte asegurando no hará nada soy yo_, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió

\- ¿estas seguras? -

-Si- responde mientras toma mi mano

-está bien- respondo mientras dejo escapar un suspiro

_Esta será una larga noche_, es lo único que puedo pensar.

_2249 horas_

Esto no fue una buena idea, esto no fue una buena idea, es lo único que puedo pensar mientras rodeo con mis brazos el cuerpo de Rey, siento como su pecho sube y baja lentamente, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, esta chica es demasiado inocente, solo los ancestros saben cuánto lucho por contener los deseos que me provoca ella. Me quedo admirando su rostro por un largo rato, tan pacifico, a momentos sonríe, otra solo se limita a arrugar su entre ceja como si algo le perturbara, rey parece no estar teniendo problema en mostrar lo que siente, trato de hacer lo mismo, trato de transmitirle los sentimientos que tengo por ella y como han crecido desde la primera vez que la mire en el bosque.

Pronto siento sus manos aferrarse fuertemente a mi camiseta sacándome de mis pensamientos, observo como aprieta con fuerza sus _ojos "está teniendo una pesadilla"_ pienso de inmediato mientras tomo su mano

-Rey- comienzo a llevarla en un tono de voz bajo para no asustarla- Rey despierta, querida- le pido de nuevo mientras acerco mi boca a su oído- despierta- le pido mientras agito cuidadosamente su hombro, abre sus ojos de par en par y se sienta bruscamente, hago lo mismo mientras sujeto su mano y observo como lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus mejillas.

-Oh Ben- me llama desesperada mientras se abalanza sobre mí, la rodeo entre mis brazos, aun no entiendo lo que está pasando, pero me limito a brindarle la única protección que puedo darle en este momento, continúa llorando por algunos minutos mientras se aferra a mi pecho con fuerza y esconde su rostro en el hueco que se forma entre mi cuello y hombros _"¿Por qué parece tan desconsolada? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla habrá tenido?" _pienso mientras acaricio sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarla.

-Todo estará bien- le aseguro – estoy aquí-

-Solo fue una pesadilla- me susurra mientras continúa aferrándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza

-Todo está bien- le prometo- estoy aquí, contigo- digo intentando controlar el sonido tosco de mi voz, deslizo mis manos hasta sus hombros y nos separó lentamente, necesito ver su rostro saber que finalmente se ha tranquilizado, necesito saber que pesadilla tuvo que la puso en este estado -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- pregunto mientras retiro con mi pulgar las lágrimas que se deslizan sobre sus mejillas, me quedo en silencio esperando su respuesta, por lo que me entretengo quitando los mechones de cabello que se han pegado a su rostro, sé que hablara, solo debo esperar

-la pesadilla era acerca de perderte- susurra mientras lagrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente de sus orbes avellanas

-oh Rey- la llamo mientras me acerco a ella y tomo sus labios con la intensidad suficiente para robarle hasta el último de sus suspiros, dispuesto a separarme de ella solo cuando la necesidad de aire se haga presente, puedo sentir su desesperación con cada roce, logra transmitirme esa angustia que ha provocado su llanto, sus labios buscan con impaciencia los míos y luchan por no separarse hasta que ambos terminamos sin aliento viéndonos obligados a separarnos,

-Rey- la llamo con la respiración agitada, dejo descansar mi frente sobre la de ella, no dice nada, pues aún no se ha recuperado por completo después de aquel beso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las gotas de agua que aun ruedan de sus ojos castaños hacen que continúe cuestionándome el tipo de sueño que ha tenido – estoy aquí- le recuerdo mientras tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi mejilla- tócame, solo fue una pesadilla-

-Se sentía tan real- me responde mientras acuna mi rostro entre sus manos – sentía como si mi corazón se partiera a la mitad, el ver tu cuerpo tendido- dice mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro y cierra sus ojos con fuerza – era una escena terrible Ben-

-No te atormentes de esa forma por favor-

-Lose- responde – sé que estas aquí, puedo sentir tu calor, pero aún tengo miedo-

-Todo estará bien- le aseguro mientras la abrazo – intentemos dormir de nuevo ¿Te parece?, estaré contigo y si tienes de nuevo esas pesadillas me encargare de disiparlas, velare por tus sueños, no tienes que temer-

-Solo fue una pesadilla- susurra mientras cierra sus ojos

-hablemos de eso mañana ¿te parece?, ahora trata de dormir- le pido mientras la ayudo a acomodarse entre las sabanas, me acuesto a su lado y extiendo mis brazos, rápidamente se refugia en mi pecho aferrándose a este con fuerza, parece tan afectada, no puedo terminar de imaginar ¿Cómo es que me vio muriendo que termino así?

-Lo siento- dice después de un rato con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto mientras acaricio su espalda intentando relajarla

\- por hacer un espectáculo como este- me explica

-Solo fue una pesadilla, no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte- le digo

-Gracias- me susurra cayendo a los pocos segundos profundamente dormida, minutos después yo solo me limito a hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron algunos días, Rey no quiso hablar respecto las pesadillas que había tenido, todas las noches dormía con ella, se acunaba en mi pecho y aferraba fuertemente a la tela de este como si temiera que desapareciera en algún momento.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado- le recuerdo mientras tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-A veces solo quisiera que se detuvieran- me confiesa

-Las pesadillas, Rey… deberíamos hablar de ello, como poder ayudarte si no dices nada- oculta sus ojos de mi campo de visión, sé que de nuevo quiere evitar esta platica.

-No ahora Ben, solo hay que dormir, sé que no me dejaras- me responde

-Rey, solo quiero ayudar-

-Lose- responde- y te lo agradezco, pero el solo pensar en ello, me hace temblar- confiesa

-Necesitas decírmelo- le pido mientras tomo su barbilla y la obligo a verme

-Ben…-

-Vamos Rey, solo dime- respondo mientras veo como su mirada se desvía, sus mejillas tienen ese color carmín que me ha comenzado a gustar ver todos los días en sus mejillas, parece dudosa, pero al final accede.

-Cada noche es la misma escena, estamos en Exagol juntos, y siempre es el mismo final, siempre mueres, nunca puedo hacer nada, solo como una espectadora contemplo la escena donde tu das tu vida por mí y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, no puedo salvarte, se escapa tu vida entre mis manos- termina por decir mientras lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas

-Rey- la llamo mientras la abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza, conque todo esto es con lo que ha estado lidiando, ¿Por qué tiene que soportarlo todo sola?, no puedo evitar sentirme impotente al saber que no eh hecho nada por mantener sus pesadillas a raya, siempre las mismas, siempre escenas donde me pierde, si supiera que esa pesadilla es exactamente la misma que todas las noches me acecha, el momento en que la pierdo para siempre, una escena donde no puedo salvarla – todo estará bien- le susurró al oído – yo siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta el final de nuestros días- termino por decir mientras junto nuestras frentes, ella muerde sus labios, eso resulta malditamente tentativo para mí pero me contengo, no es el momento.

-lose- responde mientras coloca su mano en mi mejilla- No quiero que vayas a ningún lugar- dice mientras me da un beso en los labios, casto como ella y fugas como las estrellas – sé que todo estará bien mientras estés conmigo- sus ojos miran los míos y siento esa necesidad de besarla y lo hago.

Tomo nuevamente sus labios, saboreo esa esencia a cereza que se mezcla con la hierba mueva de mi boca, siento como sus manos se aferran con delicadeza a mis cabellos negros intentando profundizar el encuentro, mis manos que hasta hacia unos segundos rodeaban su cuerpo comienzan a deslizarse lentamente por su columna vertebral para descansar en sus caderas, siento como aquel encuentro se comienza a intensificar con cada segundo que pasa, la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro se hace cada vez más evidente, siento una de sus manos deslizarse lentamente hacia mis mejillas para continuar su camino en dirección a mi cuello, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un quejido en medio de aquel encuentro, el simple tacto de sus manos sobre aquella superficie hace que los latidos de mi corazón se intensifiquen y que la temperatura corporal de mi cuerpo aumente, entonces lo siento, debo parar.

-Sera mejor que esta noche duerma solo- le pido mientras me aparto con delicadeza de su lado y me siento en la orilla de la cama

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y deja descansar su cabeza en mi espalda- ¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola? - pregunta

-No puedo dormir contigo - le confieso

-Pero, no podre dormir si no estás aquí, tengo miedo de despertar y no estés a mi lado-

-Rey- la llamo con un tono de voz menos tosco – si esta noche me quedo contigo, voy a cruzar la línea- le confieso mientras tomo sus manos y las retiro con gentileza, ella se sienta a mi lado.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunta, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su inocencia, deposito un beso en su frente- eso no me importa- asegura mientras toma mi mano.

-no sabes lo que dices- le respondo mientras le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y me pongo de pie, ella toma mi mano, me giro solo para ver como sus ojos fijan su vista en el suelo

-Claro, que lo sé- dice con nervios, puedo detectarlo al escucharla decir aquellas palabras

-Rey- la llamo – estamos bien así- le aseguro – no tienes que presionarte por nada-

-Quiero estar contigo- me suelta mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración un poco agitada y esos orbes avellana cubiertos por un manto cristalino -No te vayas- me pide mientras se pone de pie – Demonios Ben ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas tan extrañas? – se queja mientras se lleva su mano libre a su boca y comienza a morderse sus uñas,

-No lo hagas- le pido mientras tomo su mano evitando que continúe con aquel terrible habito que parece haber adquirido recientemente- Solo… no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera- le pido mientras choco nuestras frentes – No sé si la próxima vez pueda contenerme-

-No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que te contengas- responde mientras el carmín se intensifica en sus mejillas

**FIN KYLO REN POV**

**REY POV**

Ben toma nuevamente mis labios con tal devoción que por un momento me hace olvidar todo a nuestro alrededor, casi puedo saborear el esa esencia a hierba buena que proviene de su boca mezclarse con la cereza, aquella sensación es simplemente maravillosa, puedo sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se intensifican, deslizo los dedos de mis manos hasta sus cabellos negros y largos los cuales sujeto con delicadeza solo para profundizar el encuentro, las manos que hasta hacia unos segundos rodeaban mi cuerpo comienzan a deslizarse lentamente por mi columna vertebral para descansar en sus caderas provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorra cada rincón de mi cuerpo, siento como aquel encuentro se comienza a intensificar con cada segundo que pasa, la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro se hace cada vez más evidente, no me contengo y deslizo lentamente una de mis manos hacia las mejillas de Ben para continuar mi camino con dirección a su cuello, entre nuestros besos pronto deja escapar un quejido mientras sonríe, aquello es suficiente para que los latidos de mi corazón se intensifiquen y que la temperatura corporal de mi cuerpo continue en aumento, necesito más de el, quiero tenerlo aun mas cerca, deseo con fervor que sus manos abriguen mi cuerpo, que mis labios se encuentren con los suyos, yo amo a este hombre.

-Sera mejor que esta noche duerma solo- me pide mientras me aparta con delicadeza interrumpiendo aquel encuentro, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, el con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, con sus ojos aún más oscuros, lo observo morderse el labio inferior, hace que un sentimiento desconocido se haga presente y que el deseo incremente, pero me aparta de su lado y se sienta en la orilla de la cama

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto mientras rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, dejo descansar mi cabeza en su espalda- ¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola? - pregunto

-No puedo dormir contigo – me confiesa

-Pero, no podre dormir si no estás aquí, tengo miedo de despertar y no estés a mi lado-

-Rey- me llama con un tono de voz dulce, el simple hecho de escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca por una fracción de segundo– si esta noche me quedo contigo, voy a cruzar la línea- me confieso mientras toma mi mano, siento como toda la sangre comienza a acumularse en mis mejillas, los latidos de mi corazón continúan intensificándose, _esto es lo que creo que es_ pienso mientras me llevo una mano a mi boca intentando ocultar la sorpresa, el sonríe fugazmente de lado mientras sus ojos oscuros ven fijamente los míos, pronto aparta sus manos con gentileza, me siento a su lado.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto intentando confirmas mis sospechas, odiaría ser la única que piensa de esa manera, la única que en estos momentos siente el deseo de ir más allá, de cruzar esa línea en la que finalmente me hace suya, lo veo sonreír dulcemente, eso me es suficiente para sentir como si mi corazón se derritiera él es tan tierno y dulce que me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado antes? , deposita un beso en mi frente- eso no me importa- aseguro mientras tomo su mano.

-no sabes lo que dices- me responde mientras me da un pequeño beso en la frente y se pone de pie, tomo su mano, él se giró rápidamente fijo mis ojos en el suelo, me siento tan avergonzada, las palabras no salen, se lo que tengo que decir, pero no logro decirlo en voz alta.

-Claro, que lo sé- respondo con nervios deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no lo haya notado, pero estoy más que segura que lo hará, siempre lo hace.

-Rey- me llama – estamos bien así- me aseguro – no tienes que presionarte por nada-

-Quiero estar contigo- sale de mi boca sin permiso, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, veo un color sutil en sus mejillas igual al carmesí, mi respiración se agita un poco y esos orbes oscuros me ven con cautela -No te vayas- le pide mientras me pongo de pie – Demonios Ben ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas tan extrañas? – se escapa de mi boca no puede ser, _no puede ser esto es tan vergonzoso_, me llevo una de mis manos a la boca, comienzo a morder mis uñas inconscientemente.

-No lo hagas- me pide mientras toma mi mano interrumpiendo aquel horrible habito de morder mis uñas

\- Solo… no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera- me pido mientras choca nuestras frentes – No sé si la próxima vez pueda contenerme-

-No quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que te contengas- respondo finalmente mientras siento como la temperatura aumenta en todo mi cuerpo.

-Rey- susurra mi nombre, siento su aliento caliente golpear con sutileza mi rostro, con ambas manos Ben acuna mi rostro, me limito a cerrar mis ojos disfrutando de su cercanía, del contacto de su piel con la mía, sus labios apenas acarician los míos, una y otra vez como si se tratara de un juego, se toma su tiempo – Rey- me vuelve a llamar – no podre detenerme- confiesa mientras separa sus labios de los míos.

-No quiero que lo hagas- le pido mientras me abalanzo sobre él, mis labios chocan con los suyos mientras me cuelgo de su cuello intentando acercarlo a mí, Ben se inclina un poco permitiendo sus fuertes brazos rodean mi espalda con fuerza solo para pronto tomar el control, intensifica aquel beso, con sus dientes muerte delicadamente mi labio inferior obligando a entre abrir mi boca dándole así cabida a su lengua invasión que me toma por sorpresa, puedo sentir su necesidad por tenerme igual de cerca como yo lo deseo, con cada roce, con cada caricia me transmite lo que siente y no siempre es capaz de decir, aquel beso me basta para encender todas las alarmas en mi interior, siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos se deslizan sutilmente por mi espalda, el calor que provoca en mi aumenta con cada segundo que pasa, sin embargo, pronto la necesidad de aire se hace presente.

-Rey- me llama mientras coloca un mechón de mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja – No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo- me confiesa mientras besa mis labios, después mis mejillas – Oh nena, si quieres pararme deberás hacerlo ahora- me asegura mientras su boca desciende hacia mi cuello haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado

-B..Ben- lo llamo con dificultad, sus labios se separan de mi cuello, sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los míos, sonrió al verlo, no sé qué más hacer, no sé qué decir, solo quiero que sepa, que estoy bien con esto.

-Lo entiendo- responde mientras sonríe y carga en brazos – Yo me encargare de todo- me asegura mientras sus labios besan los míos, acuno su rostro entre mis manos, sé que todo estará bien.

**FIN REY POV**


End file.
